Dangerous mind
by Silentforce666
Summary: Porque Saga de Géminis no podía ser simplemente el Caballero de Athena; él era el hombre de doble destino que en su interior albergaba la locura... Saga de Géminis, el elegido por los Dioses de la guerra.::Fic de regalo para La Dama de las Estrellas::.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Para la Dama de las Estrellas.**

"**Dangerous Mind"**

Los pocos instantes de albor se iban perdiendo en el horizonte de aquel día. La redonda silueta del astro de fuego se hundía lentamente sobre el lecho marino, dejando a su paso una pantalla broncínea en el cielo; los rayos de luz coloreaban las copas de los árboles que eran removidas por la suave brisa. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse presente en el recinto de Athena, las aves se alejaban de los cielos para ir a sus refugios, y los soldados dejaban sus puestos en el coliseo para ir a las fronteras del Santuario. Lentamente la actividad mellaba y los caminos se desolaban.

La escalinata zodiacal siempre estaba custodiada de vez en vez por los guardias de turno, y ella, sigilosa y astuta, prefirió tomar el camino de pasadizos que conducían directamente a los doce templos, donde moraban los hombres más letales de entre las órdenes divinas. Ataviada únicamente con ropa de entrenamiento que cubría una larga capa y botas de tacón, atravesó los túneles adyacentes a las escaleras de ascensión. Apuró sus pasos al igual que lo hacía el día ya casi extinto. Alzó la mirada, localizando el signo tallado sobre el arco de la salida, comprobando que era la casa correcta. Atravesó el umbral y subió los escaloncillos que subían en espiral. Tras unos minutos, se encontró con el familiar aroma del templo que conocía tan bien. El pasillo por donde salió estaba conectado a una de las pequeñas estancias del recinto; sonrió traviesa y se movió de nuevo, atravesando el hermoso lugar de decoración clásica, para llegar a otro corredor, esta vez más largo y oscuro. No se detuvo hasta estar al final de éste. Vio la portilla sencilla pero elegante, y entonces tomó aire.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior como gesto de nerviosismo por hacer aquello. La pesada madera no hizo ruido alguno en el movimiento; ella se adentró silenciosa, filtrándose entre el espacio que había y una vez dentro, deslizó la portezuela de la misma manera hasta cerrarla de vuelta. Permaneció recargada sobre ella, esperando que los latidos de su corazón normalizaran su ritmo. Estaba acostumbrada a esa habitación, su comodidad, su olor, la tenue iluminación, simplemente era maravillosa; pero todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que ponía un pie dentro, aquella sensación la invadía. La luz cobriza del atardecer se filtraba por las cristaleras, de la misma manera en que la suave brisa invadía la habitación. Los finos muebles de madera permanecían ordenados y hermosos en su invariable lugar, la alfombra marrón estaba frente a la cama, y en el escritorio del fondo aún reposaban los libros de mitología escritos en griego antiguo. Sonrió casi burlona, Saga mantenía todo en orden en su habitación.

-_Pero sus pensamientos son un caos…- _se dijo internamente cuando reparó en sus propias observaciones.

Entonces recordó el motivo de su inesperada visita, de su necesidad de profanar el silencio del imponente tercer templo. Fijó su atención a la izquierda, donde estaba la cama de apropiada extensión; las cubiertas de algodón estaban revueltas y las almohadas hendidas... él aún estaba dormido. Lo contempló sin aliento unos segundos, intentando discernir en su mente si la imagen que tenía a escasa distancia era real; recostado sobre su pecho, un brazo doblado justo frente a su cara, de donde caían los rebeldes cabellos de intenso azul, el torso desnudo cubierto solamente hasta la cadera por las pulcras sábanas. Respiraba con profundidad, con el semblante completamente sereno, sin rastro alguno del dolor o preocupación que las pesadillas marcaban en su rostro noches atrás, noches en las que ella permaneció a su lado, vigilando sus sueños durante horas, hasta que recuperada la calma o despertaba alterado en medio de la noche.

Desató el cordón que manetía fija la capa, dejándola caer hasta el suelo; se posó en cuclillas para quitar los broches de sus botas metálicas, y olvidarlas en algún lugar del piso. Se levantó con cuidado, aproximándose felinamente a la cama; subió en silencio al mullido colchón, tomando pausas en su respiración como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Logró sentarse, apenas notando su propio peso en el lecho. Contempló al gemelo de cerca, con ese halo etéreo que sólo su imponente porte podía transmitir.

-¿Por qué me miras mientras duermo?- lentamente preguntó su varonil voz, todavía adormilado.

-No era mi intención- aseguró ella en voz baja, con una corta sonrisa- me resulta… fascinante-

-¿Fascinante?- repitió, entreabriendo los ojos sin alejarse de la comodidad de su almohada.

-Viéndote así con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente, tan pacífico…- comenzó a decir, acercándose- te ves como un hombre cualquiera-

El Caballero no contestó. Se removió sólo un poco, ligeramente incómodo por aquella declaración. Perdió la mirada en algún punto entre las sábanas, evitando a toda costa aquellos ojos oscuros que lo observaban a través del frío e inexpresivo metal de su máscara, porque él sabía que estaban pendientes de sus movimientos, curiosos. Sí, La Amazona tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del gemelo, como siempre la tuvo cada vez que aparecía aquella expresión pensativa y esquiva en sus facciones; con el tiempo no hizo sino aumentar su atención en cada gesto que articulaba su amante, esperando que algún día estuviera segura de los pensamientos que guardaba esa mente tan compleja, pero no era capaz aún de saberlo, simplemente se limitaba a imaginarlo pues sabía que el guardián podía ser un libro abierto en un segundo, y al siguiente, un baúl cerrado de misterios. Saga levantó la vista esmeralda, tan hipnotizante y hermosa, deteniéndose en el rostro metálico de su acompañante.

-Te dije que odio esa cosa- comentó en voz baja, cerrando los párpados otra vez.

-Son las leyes impuestas sobre las Amazonas- resopló cansada de repetirlo- no puedo deambular por el Santuario sin ella-

-No tienes por qué llevarla cuando estás conmigo-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó autoritariamente, en el tono que solía marcar su voz cuando tenía esa peculiar sensación de que alguien le ocultaba algo. La Amazona ladeó el rostro a otra dirección.

-No es…-

-Naiara- insistió un poco más alto, incorporándose sobre la cama para verla.

-Yo… estoy intranquila- afirmó una vez que contempló la seria mirada de Saga.

-¿Por qué?-

-Hace poco has vuelto de la muerte, después de tanto tiempo-contestó parsimoniosa. Alargó su brazo para alcanzar la mejilla pálida del santo de Géminis- a veces me pregunto si es un sueño que repito todas las noches- sonrió con melancolía- pero, al sentirte sé que es real; escuchar tu voz tan grave, diferente a como la recuerdo cuando nos conocimos- se acercó aún más, mirando fijamente los orbes opacos- y aún así… ¿Por qué siento que te he perdido?- murmuró mientras posaba su frente en la de él- ¿Por qué veo en ti una débil luz de la flama que antes era tu alma?-

Saga no respondió. Ladeó la cabeza y se apartó de ella en un intento por silenciarla, no necesitaba que le recordara su pasado como justificación a su oscura actitud reciente. Detestaba que lo miraran y analizaran constantemente, esperando que dijera algo, pero él nunca decía nada a nadie. Jamás lo hizo cuando era aprendiz, durante su tormento de trece años, ni antes de su muerte; simplemente se permitía recibir todo el sufrimiento que fuera posible si eso significaba no dañar a otros… callaba y guardaba todo para sí mismo. Apartó las sábanas, dispuesto a levantarse.

-Saga…-

-Necesito aire fresco-

El Caballero se acercó hasta el ventanal abierto, dejando que el viento parcialmente frío de la naciente noche lo golpeara directo. Inhaló con lentitud, esperando devolver calma a sus sentidos que habían sido alterados con las pocas palabras de la guerrera.

-Tienes tiempo sin salir del templo- dijo Naiara, atenta a la conducta del gemelo. Él se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Eso es porque no quiero salir- replicó, ligeramente irritado.

-¿A qué le temes?- preguntó la Amazona directamente.

En ese instante el gemelo le prestó atención, dio un giro a su torso y la vio sobre la cama. Su brillante pieza de plata, no le permitía descubrir las facciones que en ese momento deseaba contemplar; apretó un puño y devolvió la atención al horizonte que se pintaba ya de un oscuro azul. Ella lo sabía, no obtendría respuesta, no a menos que lo presionara, y eso de ningún modo terminaba bien cuando se trataba de Saga.

-Deberías irte. La noche comienza a caer- irrumpió la masculina voz.

-No pidas que me vaya. No sin respuestas- retó decisivamente- sé que algo no está bien-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de lo que veo desde que despertaste nuevamente. Vives recluido a la sombra de tu propio templo, callado y triste como un fantasma atormentado- explicó a la vez que se ponía en pie, avanzando hacia él- no permites que nadie se acerque a ti o te vea, porque no quieres que observen esta cara que yo estoy viendo-

-Ya basta…- susurró sin fuerza.

-Pálido y sin energía- prosiguió mientras caminaba dirección al gemelo mayor- cansado de tener que vivir con el miedo de que Ares regrese y…-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó fuera de sí, sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de la Amazona.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella sin piedad, furiosos. Su ceño arrugado y la mandíbula apretada, respirando con agitación, todo le indicó a Naiara que la presión sobre Saga funcionaba. Estaba decidida a estar con él, no daría un paso atrás. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el fuerte agarre del grueso puño.

-Eres un necio… un idiota. Piensas que eres el único culpable de todo y que debes lidiar con ello siempre-

-Soy responsable de lo que haga- refutó en un mascullo, soltando a la griega de mala gana- sólo vete-

-Ya he dicho que no. Dime por qué tengo que verte así… el por qué estás obstinado en vivir de esta manera-

La miró fijamente con su hipnotizante mirada verde; los dos iris brillaron a la luz de la luna. El viento removió las ligeras cortinas que colgaban del marco, jugó con el cabello de Saga. Se tornó a un aspecto temible con aquella mirada fiera y la alta complexión de su cuerpo. Él dio un paso al frente, y ella retrocedió otro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Saga expresando una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Me temes?-

-No- dijo con todo la confianza que logró aparentar.

-No pienses que puedes mentirme-

Avanzó de nuevo, logrando que la escaza iluminación del astro lunar, delineara su varonil figura entre sombras. Lo hizo hasta que la espalda de la griega topó con la pared; sonrió de nuevo y se acercó con aire peligroso e intimidante. Arrancó de un solo movimiento la máscara de plata, dejando que cayera de sus dedos sin cuidado alguno, entonces la miró por primera vez a los ojos esa noche. Sonrió satisfecho y arrogante al mismo tiempo; vio las dos piezas violetas en los ojos, su nariz pequeña y los labios entreabiertos.

-Está escrito en tu cara. El miedo hacia mí- aseguró Saga sin expresión- tú misma lo dijiste… Ares está presente, mi alma está encadenada a la suya, jamás me liberará- sostuvo el rostro de la Amazona, delineando sus labios con el dedo pulgar- podría matar a quien sea en cualquier momento… puedo matarte-

-No lo harás- replicó enseguida, con la mirada completamente en la de él- …no podrías-

Saga frunció el ceño, con visible furia en el semblante. Para él, realmente ella no quería comprender que lo mejor era alejarse, simplemente no advertía aún el peligro que era estar a su lado. Tomó posesivamente su cadera y besó con ferocidad sus labios, desencadenando en aquel contacto sus peligrosos impulsos. Sintió los golpes en su pecho como intento de que se detuviera, pero no lo haría, porque sentía crecer la sombra dentro de él, la maldad que jamás le permitía detenerse. Sus manos se apartaron para ir hasta los lazos del corsé, tiró de ellos sin cuidado, con fuerza salvaje; en ese instante sintió la mordida sobre sus labios, tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar. Apretó los ojos, limpió el pequeño brote con el dorso de su mano y luego vio fríamente a la pelinegra. Estrujó una de sus manos y tiró de ella con la misma crudeza para arrojarla sobre la cama. Subió sobre la femenina silueta, inmovilizando manos y piernas con las suyas.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¡¿No es cierto?- gritó el peliazul entre dientes.

En sus ojos se vislumbró un pequeño matiz rojo que a Naiara le hizo temblar presa del pánico. Sus articulaciones dolían castigadas por el agarre del gemelo y sus muslos imposibilitados para moverse. El dueño de Géminis mantenía la mandíbula apretada y a cada segundo ese brillo en sus orbes se hacía cada vez más notorio y espeluznante, opacando lo verde en ellos. Entonces ella lo supo… el lado oscuro de Saga comenzaba a hacerse presente, a dominarlo y encerrarlo.

-Detente, Saga, este no eres tú-

-¡¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre lo que soy?- exclamó aún más furioso- tal vez deba darte detalles de mi vida- dijo bajando la voz y acercando la cara- decirte cómo es que a una sola orden mía, decenas de personas en la villa murieron y su sangre corrió por las calles; o quizá desees imaginar mi cara de satisfacción cuando flagelaban a los _traidores_ delante de mí… lo mucho que disfrutaba escuchar los gritos de las vírgenes sobre mi cama…-

-Saga…-

-¡No pienses que sabes todo sobre mí! ¡No estuviste ahí! - vociferó perdiendo el control.

-Estuve contigo antes de que todo esto pasara- alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz. El gemelo abrió los ojos pasmado- cuando no éramos más que dos simples mocosos sin un título relevante… cuando éramos tú y yo-

La guerrera sintió que la fuerza sobre sus manos disminuía, el rostro de Saga estaba bajo, permitiendo a su cabello azul cubrirle los ojos.

-Temo en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Siento que estoy perdiendo la fuerza- confesó en un murmullo- no puedo contenerlo más…-

Alzó la mirada nuevamente, todavía impregnada en escarlata y rió otra vez arrogante, incitante. La dueña de Caelum seguía con su lucha, consciente de que jugaba con fuego. Pero la verdad es que el control que tenía sobre la mente de Saga comenzaba a desaparecer. Temió que pronto revelara su verdadero y peligroso ser, así como temía a su sonrisa sensual y siniestra… a su embriagante presencia que ocultaba más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Estaba en sus ojos esa malevolencia, no había piedad, sólo ira pudo encontrar en su mirada. Sintió el miedo correr por sus venas; estaba congelada en su lugar, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

El gemelo atacó primero, apresó los labios de la Amazona otra vez, pero más fuerte y brusco, abarcando todo el aire alrededor de ella. Sus manos grandes bajaron de las delgadas muñecas hasta la cintura, después a la cadera; las mallas de entrenamiento resultaron ser estorbo para él, quien no dudó más de un segundo en hacerlas pedazos. Recibió constante lucha por parte de la pelinegra, pero no podía detenerse, por más que en su cabeza gritara por hacerlo. Apartó la boca de improviso, solamente para dejar los magullados labios de la guerrera y descender por su cuello.

-Detente…- pidió presa de la desesperación- ¡No sigas!-

Intentó levantarse y apartar el pesado cuerpo, pero él continuó. Agarró los muslos con fuerza y la atrajo más cerca, sintiendo sobre todo el musculoso torso la desnudez de la Amazona; Saga entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos, respirando con éxtasis el olor de la piel femenina. Naiara lo empujó con fuerza suficiente para que se incorporara sobre sus brazos, y entonces lo vio a la cara: estaba fuera de sí. El santo tiró de su largo cabello negro violentamente, obligándola a regresar a su posición y cuando estuvo sumida entre las almohadas, sujetó el delgado cuello con los dedos de la mano para someterla. La miró posesivamente, como castigándola.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes escapar de mí?- preguntó fríamente- ¡Eres mía!- exclamó entre dientes.

Procedió a desabotonar su pantalón con rapidez y luego llevó ambas manos a las rodillas de Naiara. Abrió sus piernas forzosamente, mientras deformaba su sonrisa en una mueca más. Se acomodó entre ellas, sujetando la estrecha cintura con la extremidad derecha, posando sobre la cama la mano izquierda. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse a causa de la excitación que su cuerpo contenía, dispuesto a poseerla. Estaba a punto de moverse, pero el momento en que se percató del temblor que aquejaba a la pelinegra, le obligó a permanecer quieto, observándola con sorpresa. Vislumbró su rostro aterrado, de orbes brillosos y labios entreabiertos. Ella tenía miedo… miedo de él. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió que la poca cordura que había perdido, regresaba lentamente a él.

Ladeó la cara y remisamente se alejó. Logró sentarse en la cama, llevando un mano a su faz, escondiendo la mirada entre el cabello. Respiró un par de veces, tratando de controlarse. Su estómago era una bola de fuego y sus pensamientos una mezcla difusa y pesada de palabras. Apretó los párpados, reprochándose internamente sobre lo sucedido, odiando su propia debilidad para contener la personalidad oscura que permanecía dentro de él. Le puso en alerta el ligero movimiento sobre el lecho, y él mismo comenzó a tiritar.

-Lo… siento…- alcanzó a susurrar, sin atreverse a volver la vista.

No escuchó nada por parte de ella. Solamente percibió los delgados brazos enredarse alrededor de su torso, desde atrás, y después la sensación de sus mejillas húmedas que se aferraban a su espalda. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el guardián permanecía estático al borde de la cama.

-Lo siento…- repitió apesadumbrado.

-No digas nada-

El ligero murmullo se desvaneció rápidamente, y para el peliazul no fue sino producto de su imaginación. El céfiro se adentró a la callada habitación, le pareció demasiado frío y siguió temblando. Se preguntó una y otra vez _¿Cuánto más haré sufrir a los que están a mi alrededor? ¿Cuánto más dañaré a los que amo?_; recordó a todas aquellas personas a las que confirió dolor a lo largo de su vida, incluso aunque él no lo deseara. Saga de Géminis, jamás pudo ser sólo el Caballero de Athena, porque su doble destino solamente significaba destrucción y tortura… él era Saga de Géminis, el elegido por los dioses de la guerra.

-Te he lastimado- habló primero, reuniendo fuerzas para hacerlo.

-No. Te detuviste,- negó ella sin moverse- fuiste capaz de hacerlo-

-Debes alejarte de mí… la próxima vez no sé si seré capaz de contenerme-

-Tienes una manera extraña de amar- aseguró Naiara, casi sonriendo- decides apartar a todos los que te rodean para intentar protegerlos, pero ¿Sabes?, no funciona-

-Yo… he decepcionado a todos los que me han importado. Siento miseria por mí mismo cuando me miro a través de los ojos de alguien más- contestó en voz tan baja, que apenas logró escucharlo- no lo soporto-

La Amazona sintió una punzada en su pecho, como puñal venenoso clavándose cada vez más profundo. La manera de hablar de Saga era desesperanzada, cruel, y eso le dolía sobremanera. Buscó los ojos de él, con un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba continuar en aquella batalla contra la sombra que envolvía de a poco el espíritu del gemelo.

-Incluso…- susurró ella, evitando que su voz sonara insegura- ¿A través de estos ojos?- Llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Saga, obligándolo a verla. Suspiró con marcado cansancio.

-Estoy perdido en mi propia oscuridad…- habló de nuevo con sutil voz- tanto, que ni siquiera reconozco el camino que debo seguir, lo perdí hace mucho tiempo- prosiguió, mirando una de sus palmas- no puedo dejar que me sigas en esto… si te hago sufrir sólo me odiaré más-

-Te amo- dijo sujetando con ambas manos el rostro masculino, observando su desconcierto- te amo, Saga. Nada de lo que digas me hará sentir algo diferente-

Se inclinó un poco, entrecerrando los ojos para besarlo. El contacto ya no fue frío sino tibio y sutil. Pudo percibir en él la duda que emanaba del gemelo mayor, así que enredó sus brazos sobre el cuello del peliazul en un intento para acercarlo, y a su vez, el Caballero rodeó su cintura. Saboreó los delgados labios del santo con profundo deleite, probando insaciable cada vez más de ellos; acarició el cabello azul, enredándolo entre sus dedos. La desbocada respiración rompió el silencio cuando se separaron en busca de aire, se miraron por largo tiempo. Naiara sintió alivio: los ojos de Saga eran verdes y brillantes de nuevo, sin vestigio de la demencia que lo controlaba anteriormente. Sonrió cautivada.

-Te encontraré, Saga- aseguró posando su frente en la de él, sosteniendo su cuello delicadamente- en medio de tu propia oscuridad… te encontraré, y jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo-

-Es una promesa entonces…- dijo él, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REBE! ! ! ! ! !<strong>

**!Totalmente dedicado a ti!**

**Notas de la autora:**

Con un poco de retraso, porque quería dártelo apenas fueran las doce por allá, sin embargo aquí está :D

Ojalá te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, cariño y varias tazas de café XD. Sé que amas a Saga, es por eso que quise hacer un pequeño análisis de él a través de esta intervención con Naia; está un poquito diferente a lo que normalmente hago con él, después de todo… él es una "mente peligrosa" XD. Pero bueno, quise arriesgarme y al final la única juez eres tú.

¡Muchísimas felicidades! Sabes que te quiero un montón y esto sólo es una pequeña muestra de mi cariño! ;)


End file.
